Les 10 jours de Ninourse
by Ninourse
Summary: Bienvenue dans ma participation à l'événement des 10 Jours d'Aventures ! J'espère réussir à poster un texte par jour mais je ne promet rien.
1. Mon coeur balance

\- C'est moi !

\- Non je suis plus classe que toi, je peux faire voler des truques !

\- Pfff, et moi je peux te geler en une fraction de seconde.

\- Ha nan je ne te crois pas, tu feras un échec critique et c'est toi qui sera gelé !

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! Tu te rappelles de la fois ou tu n'as pas sû ouvrir un mésirable coffre, tu t'es fait capturer par un faible soldat et tu t'es retrouvé dans une prison avec un pervers qui te regardait avec envie !

\- Rho ! J'en ai marre de toi je te dis que c'est moi son préféré !

\- De la narratrice ? Jamais c'est moi je te dis.

(Mani commença à pousser Shin. Et bien entendu Shin fit de même)

\- Tu vas voir ! Ha l'attaque ! Cria Mani, qui sauta sur l'élémentaire.

\- Laches moi !

\- Pas t'en que tu dis que je suis son préféré.

\- Hors de question.

\- Bon et bien tant pis ! Le botanisme, bloqua Shinddha grâce à ses jambes et se mit à le chatouiller.

\- Hahahaha arrête !

\- Pas tant que tu me dises que je suis son préféré.

\- Alors ça jamais !

Bob juste derrière eux, avec un air blasé sur son visage continue à les regarder se chamailler.

B: Bon les amoureux vous pouvez vous calmer, la narratrice ne pouvait pas choisir entre vous deux donc vous êtes tout les deux ses préférés. Comme moi, je suis deuxième.

G: Et moi troisième rétorquas Grunlek qui regardait le spectacle de loin, pendant qu'il caressait Eden, sa louve.

T: Na na na Ouais Mhmmm Ghrrrrrr Je dis injustice….

Grunlek et Bob se retournèrent vers Théo.

G: Un problème ?

B: Hi hi, il n'a pas encore supporter que le grand paladin soit le dernier.

T: la ferme Bob ! Je suis le grand paladin, rempli de justice, de courage. Et je suis le héro principal et je me retrouve dernier !

B: Peut-être que la petite fille était sa sœur ?

T: Mais tu vas te taire hérésie !

 **Bon, vous allez vous calmer ! Tous, même toi Bob !**

B: Mais

 **Chut c'est moi qui commande car c'est moi qui écris. Et je vous demande d'arrêter de vous disputer !**

 **Alors vous deux. Dit la narratrice en se retournant vers Mani et Shin.**

 **Je…Bon je crois que c'est bon pour eux.**

Le botanisme embrassait Shin, qui lui agrippa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

 **Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir entre eux deux, ils sont trop mimis !**

B: Quoi c'est juste pour ça que ce sont tes préférés.

 **Mais tu vas te taire ! Et oui.**

 **Bon, le paladin. TU ETAIS MON PREFERE ET PUIS T'ES DECENDU DU CLASSEMENT . A CAUSE DE TES IDEES QUI NE SERVENT A RIEN DE TON SALE CARACTERE ET DE TON COTE BOURAIN QUI TOUCHE TOUT LE MONDE AU DETRIMENT D' UNE PETITE FILLE .TU N'ES PAS UN VRAI PALADIN.**

T: Quoi mais…je… Théo se retourna et s'assit près d'un arbre pour finir en position fétal, en se ballançant doucement.

 **Oups je l'ai cassé.**

G: Heu Théo ça va ?

B: Mais comment t'as fait ça ! Wha faut que tu me l'expliques !

 **Pfff, j'en ai marre démerdez- vous.**

B: Et mais tu vas pas nous le laisser comme ça !

T: Elle...est...vivante, elle...est...vivante… Théo se recroquevilla encore plus et se mis à pleurer. Vivante…je vous dis VIVANTE.


	2. Père et Fils

Bob le voyait enfin, ce palais, celui de son père. Qu'il devait annéantir.

Il s'avança, ses pas martelaient le sol ce qui ne l'aidait pas à passer inaperçu, mais il s'en fichait.

Tous se qu'il voulait était sa vengance, quite à mourir pour l'avoir.

Pourquoi me diriez- vous ?

Et bien revenons quelques jours plus tôt.

Bob était parti chercher du petit bois pour le feu, un bon quart-d'heure plus tard, il décida de revenir, il avait un très mauvais présentiment.

Qui se confirma, lorsqu'il vit le nain, Grunlek et sa louve, Eden sur le sol, inertes, morts ?

Il accoura et remarqua avec horreur tous se sang.

Le bras métalique du nain avait été arraché, des griffures et des morsures se trouvaient sur son corps.

Bob chercha son poul, mais il ne trouva rien.

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler, et des faibles sanglots sortirent de sa bouche.

Assez faible pour entendre un couinement de douleur à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se retourna vers Eden et vit la dernière lueur de vie s'éteindre de ses beaux yeux.

Il se releva, il devait trouver les autres, et retrouver ce monstre qui avait fait ça.

Quelques pas plus loin, il s'effondra de nouveau devant le corps de Shin, son ami élémentaire d'eau et de son ami elfe, Mani.

Les blessures de Mani ne trompaient pas, il avait dû sûrement, protéger Shin en se mettant devant pour parer une attaque.

Ce qui avait du le tuer sur le coup.

Il avait un trou en plein coeur, et celui-ci était à quelques pas de lui, on avait dû lui arracher.

Shin, lui était très difficile à reconnaître, il était complètement calciné, mais il l'identifia grâce à son masque en métal qui avait un peu fondu, à cause de la chaleur.

Bob n'en pouvait plus, il se mit à hurler, de douleur et de rage.

Lorsque tout à coup il entendit au loin un cri.

\- Théo ! Ce dit le mage, en courrant vers le bruit.

Ce qu'il vit le brisa pour de bon.

Théo était debout des perles de sueur tombaient de son visage, et sa respiration était haletante.

Juste devant lui se trouvait Enoch, son père, qui fixait le paladin avec ses yeux de démon, il tenait dans sa main son épée.

Enoch sourit « Tu es plus résistant que les autres, mon fils a eu de la chance de vous connaître, mais maintenant c'est terminé, adieu paladin la lumière vous attend » et à ses mots asséna un violent coup d'épée dans la poitrine de Théo, le paladin s'effondra.

\- NONNNNN ! Comment à tu pus, PERE. Cria de tout ses forces Bob.

\- Fils, je veux que tu deviennes comme moi, un monstre, sans émotion.

Un monstre qui tue des villages entiers et toutes les personnes qui sont sur ton passage.

Tu es mon fils, un demi-démon, viens avec moi, et jette la terreur à mes côtés.

\- JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !

\- Bien comme tu voudras, sache seulement que je tuerais chacun de tes amis.

\- JE T'ANEANTIRAI AVANT !

Enoch ricana.

\- Et bien vas-y essaie, tu sais où je serai.

Des flammes apparurent de ses pieds, et montèrent jusqu'à sa tête, puis il disparu.

Bob, ouvrit la porte principale du palais et avança de quelques mètres.

\- OU TU ES ! Père.

\- Derrière toi. Fils.

Bob, se retourna et lui lança des flammes, que Enoch esquiva sans le moindre effort.

\- Voyons, fils, tu ne saura pas me vaincre, sauf si je te laisse faire. A ses mots il écarta ses bras.

\- Qu'est que tu mijotes !

\- Moi ? Rien fils, vas-y tue moi, si tu en as le courrage.

Bob sortit une dague de sa poche, il savait très bien que son père avait une idée en tête, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer une telle occasion.

Il attaqua son père, et lui planta la dague dans le coeur.

Enoch lui sourit. Et dit à Bob avec une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- Ha...Tout...de suite…fils.

Le corps de Enoch s'enflamma, jusqu'à devenir de la cendre.

Bob sourit faiblement et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

\- Au moins j'ai réussi à tuer ton corps, mais pas, ton âme.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, et mit ses mains sur le sol, sa tête était baissée et lorsqu'il la releva, ses yeux chocolats étaient rouge sang, des crocs apparurent, de même que des griffes, des ailes se déployèrent sur son dos et pour finir, une queue et deux cornes surgirent.

Une voix rauque sortit de sa bouche et dit :

\- NOUS NE FAISONS PLUS QU'UN, FILS.


	3. On m'a Tuée

Chaque nuit, son cauchemar revenait, plus fort, plus intense.

Un cauchemar ? Ou plutôt un souvenir ?

Elle se rapellait du moindre détail, de la main qui lui bloquait le cou, de cet homme à la voix grave qui tenait une rapière dans l'autre main.

De ce paladin, il portait une armure blanche avec une épée mais ce qu'elle ne risquait pas d'oublier, c'est ce bouclier de malheur.

Il disait être là pour l'aider.

Tu parles, m'aider ! M'assassiner oui !

Elle se rappelait de l'impact entre sa nuque et le bouclier, un craquement d'os qui se brise.

Et puis le néant, il y avait juste une voix qui n'était pas humaine, qui résonnait au loin.

« Tu es une élue, que la grâce divine te sauve, élémentaire de vent »

Elle révait chaque jour, d'attraper ce bouclier et de l'utiliser sur son propriétaire.

Mais pour ça il fallait le retrouver. Et elle y était presque.

Son enquête la conduisit dans une forêt ou se trouvaient le paladin et ses amis.

La nuit tombée, elle pourra très facilement les débusquer grâce à leur feu de camp.

Et là, sa vengeance sera terrible !

Mais le temps d'attendre l'obscurité, elle décida de parcourir la forêt, qui sait, elle les verra

peut-être.

Après une bonne heure de route, elle sursauta, devant, à quelques pas se trouvait une louve.

\- Eden ? La louve leva la tête et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Génial ! Eden je suis une amie de ton maître, le nain. Tu pourrais me conduire à lui pour que je lui dise bonjour ?

La louve grogna puis se retourna vers la droite et partit devant.

\- Merci Eden ! Je te promet que je ne te tuerai pas…Enfin...Je veux dire que je te promet de te donner un bon nonosse ! ( de ton ami Théo )

En avançant elle entendit une voix et vit le nain. La louve, lècha la main de Grunlek et puis repartit faire son petit tour.

\- Bonjour maître nain, je me suis perdue et votre louve m'a amené jusqu'à vous, elle est si gentille.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Vous aimez les loups ?

\- Ho oui ! J'adore ça !

\- Bien et si nous en parlions pendant le trajet vers notre camp, et demain nous vous ramènerons dans votre village.

\- Je suis d'accord, merci !

\- Mais de rien voyons.

Le voyage fut assez cour mais très amusant. Et elle se promit de ne pas tuer Grunlek, sauf si il l'attaquait.

Arrivés au camp, un homme assez grand s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonjour ! Je m'apelle Mani ! Et lui là- bas c'est Shin, allezzzz viens Shin dire bonjour !

L'homme se retourna, il portait une sorte de tunique bleu, un masque et une capuche, il avait l'air très mystérieux. Shin s'approcha.

\- Heu...bonjour, Shin c'est ça ?

\- Tu es un élémentaire toi.

\- Mais comment le savez-vous ?!

\- Ta peau ne trompe pas, comme moi. A ces mots il baissa sa capuche pendant quelques secondes puis la remit.

\- Tu es un de l'eau, tu pourrais m'apprendre certaine chose par rapport au vent ?

\- Je peux essayer.

\- Super ! La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal, ces trois personnes avaient l'air très gentils. Alors pourquoi voyageaient-ils avec ce monstre de paladin.

\- Bonjour, je suis B.O.B Lennon haha !

Elle sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Lennon.

\- Apelle moi Bob. Alors comme ça on s'est perdue ?

\- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger.

\- Mais non, une si jolie demoiselle ne me dérange pas, au contraire !

\- Je…heu...merci. En rougissant.

\- Mais de rien ma belle, votre visage est si resplandissant que…

\- BOB ! Cria le paladin qui surgit des arbres. ARRETE DE DRAGUER TOUT SE QUI BOUGE !

Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra et la rage monta.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas ma douce il est juste jaloux car jamais je ne lui ai dit ces paroles.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Rien, rien.

Le paladin s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Heu… 17ans.

\- Carte d'identitée, mademoiselle.

\- Hein…

\- Je suis paladin, policier si vous préférez. Donc votre carte d'identitée. TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Ho Théo, elle est de confiance, calme toi. Dit Grunlek.

\- Comment peux tu en être sûr ?

\- Et bien…

\- J'aime les loups ! Cria notre héroïne.

\- Exactement !

\- Pfff ouais, c'est bon pour cette fois mademoiselle. Théo se retourna et partit vers sa couchette.

\- Mais il est pas normale celui-là. Dit-elle.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ma jolie, mais en vérité sous son air de bourrin il a le coeur sur la main.

\- Je voudrais bien voir.

\- Je peux t'expliquer certaine de nos aventures, et tu en jugeras par toi même.

\- ça me va, je t'écoute Bob.

Balthazar lui raconta bien des histoires, et la jeune fille changea doucement d'avis, ce n'est finalement pas un si grand monstre que ça.

\- Et puis il y a eu le coup de la petite fille.

\- De quoi ?!

\- La petite fille, elle s'est pris le bouclier de Théo en pleine face, on lui à tous dit qu'elle était morte, mais il ne sait jamais résigné, pour lui elle est vivant, enfin je pense plus qu'il essaie de se le faire croire pour moins sans vouloir. Tu sais il voulait la sauver et non la tuer. Je vais te faire voir. THEO !

\- Quoi l'hérésie ?

\- La petite fille ?

\- ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE.

\- Tu vois, il s'en veut attrocement, c'est grâce à ça que nous savons qu'il a un coeur malgré son côté bourrin.

La jeune fille se releva.

\- Théo, la petite fille est bien morte.

\- QUOI NON !

\- Laisses moi continuer. La petite fille est bien morte, j'était venue pour me venger, de toi et de te tuer avec ton bouclier comme tu avais fait avec cette petite fille. Mais j'ai compris une chose inportante...tout le monde peut faire des erreurs et grâce à ces erreurs on grandit et on évite de les refaire. Merci de m'avoir permis de comprendre ça Bob, merci infiniment.

Théo, je suis la petite fille et je suis morte mais j'ai ressuscité et grâce à toi j'ai se pouvoir exeptionnel d'élémentaire de vent que Shin m'a promis de m'aider pour bien l'utiliser.

Alors merci…Ce que je vais dire est bizard mais merci de m'avoir frappé avec ce bouclier et de m'avoir tuée, je suis plus heureuse ainsi, libre comme le vent.

Théo se releva, s'avança vers la jeune fille.

\- Cest vraiment toi, je suis tellement désolé, mais si tu dis la vérité je suis heureux de t'avoir libérée.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras, merci, merci pour tout.

Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras devant les visages ahuris de ses amis.


	4. Le maître du Jeu

Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Où suis je ?

Mahyar se releva du sol, il avait mal au cou et à la jambe mais rien de grave.

\- Ha tu es réveillé, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Un homme sortit derrière un arbre, il tenait un lapin dépecé.

\- Grunlek !

\- Je...oui c'est bien moi comment connaissez- vous mon nom ?

Avant que notre chère Mahyar eu le temps de répondre, Shin et Mani revenaient de leur escapade.

\- Ho le mec trop classe est réveillé !

Shin souffla.

\- Tu le trouves trop classe à cause de ses tresses et de son bouc hein ?

\- Ben ouais quoi ! Il a les mêmes goûts que moi ! Sauf les araignées. Dit tristement l'elf.

\- J'aime bien les araignées, Mani.

\- Ouiiii ! Attends comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Il connaît le mien aussi. Rétorqua Grunlek.

\- On devrait attendre Bob et Théo, pour ne pas que je doive vous expliquer quatre fois la même chose.

\- Ho tu sais avec Théo tu devras tout de même le réexpliquer quatre fois. Dit Bob qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ha ! Il ne reste que Théo, qu'il se dépèche je veux savoir ! Mais en attendant si on parlait de ta race d'araignée préférée !

\- Et bien Mani…

\- WHA ! On a tout en commun ! Cria l'elf.

\- Sauf les oreilles. Dit Shin.

\- Qui c'est lui ?

Théo venait enfin d'arriver.

\- Je répète qui c'est Bob ?

\- Et bien on t'attendait pour qu'il nous explique.

Le paladin, finit par s'asseoir tout en gardant à l'oeil son fourreau.

Mahyar respira une grande bouffée d'air et se leva.

\- Bon je vais vous expliquer. Je m'apelle Mayhar et je suis un maître du jeu. Un maître du jeu est une personne qui invente une histoire avec des héros, personnages secondaires, ect…

Est ce que pour le moment vous me suivez ?

\- Mouais ça va. Grogna Théo.

\- Bien je continue, pour ce faire j'avais besoin de quatre personnages, Krayn a pris un nain ingénieur, Bob Lennon un pyromage/demi-démon, Fred un inquisiteur de la lumière et Seb un élémentaire d'eau.

\- Attends quoi ! Tu es en train d'insinuer que nous sommes des personnages fictifs, créés par quatre vraies personnes. Et que toute nos aventures on été écrite par toi. S'écria Bob.

\- Exactement.

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi Mani tu es mon personnage, des fois Fred faisait échange avec moi, je devenais donc un joueur et lui un maître du jeu.

\- Voilà pourquoi on se ressemble tellement !

\- Mani attends tu ne vas pas le croire en plus !

\- Si tu ne me crois pas Théo, je peux vous dire certaine choses que vous cinq connaît.

\- Vas-y. Dit Bob

\- Alors tout d'abord...la petite fille est morte. Et non je ne veux pas mourir mais merci de me l'avoir demandé.

\- … Théo le regarda avec un regard de tueur. Pendant que les autres rigolaient à plein poumon sauf Mani qui n'était pas là lors de cette histoire.

\- Shin, ta première rencontre avec Eden fut assez...comment dire, mordant. Tu es aussi traumatisé des puits, tu raffoles des pommes, et tu as un problème avec tes préservatifs.

\- Mais ils craquent tout le temps !

\- Je veux pas savoir. Alors Bob, ton démon veut sortir et tuer tout ce qui bouge, tu es nul en drague mais tu es fort pour les plans et les discours.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis beau !

\- Hum hum hum. Théo était en train de s'étouffer.

\- Je poursuis, Grunlek tu es de sang royale et tu as un batard comme frère, tu as aussi failli te battre contre tes amis à cause du codex qui est rentré dans ta tête et ton meilleur ami, enfin d'enfance est Mark.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord. Dit le nain.

\- Et moi !

\- J'y arrive Mani. Alors toi tu avais une double quêtes, tu devais aider les aventuriers mais aussi détruire le parchemin que eux essayaient de protèger. Tu as dû laisser une de tes araignée sur le chemin et tu t'es retrouvé en prison dans les monts de fer car tu n'as pas su ouvrir un coffre à temps et dans cette prison se trouvait un nain qui te regardait d'une manière pas très catholique si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ha bon ! Pourtant il était gentil le monsieur !

\- … (Tous).

\- Bon vous me croyez ! Je dois rentrer chez moi je ne sais pas comment, vous pouvez m'aider ?

\- Nous te croyons Mahyar.

\- Merci Bob.

\- De rien on fera tout notre possible pour te sortir d'ici, mais en revange tu me laisses un peu plus pécho ok !

\- Si tu me sort de là, elle sont toutes pour toi.

\- Et mais je suis pas d'accord ! Cria Shin.

\- Ho c'est bon tu m'as moi. Dit le botaniste.

Le visage que Shin faisait à cette instant fit rigoler toute la troupe.

Une chose est sûr Mahyar n'allait pas s'ennuyer !

Krayn arriva en courrant à l'hôpital.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Je suis ici pour monsieur Mahyar Shakeri, il va bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je travaille juste à l'accueil mais je vais vous dire où se trouve votre ami.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son ordinateur.

\- Un certain Mahyar vient d'arriver en effet, il se trouve au 5 ème étage, chambre 42.

\- Merci !

Krayn couru vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton 5. Lorsqu'il en sortit il avança dans le couloir en cherchant de tout les côtés la chambre 42 et vit Seb devant une porte, il avait l'air très inquièt.

\- Seb !

\- Salut Krayn, heureux de voir que tu as su venir, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Fred il n'est donc pas au courant.

\- Mais au courant de quoi !

\- Mahyar et moi étions en voiture, nous cherchions un cadeau de mariage pour Bob et sa future femme, on venait enfin de trouver après des heures de recherche...on était tellement enthousiaste de voir la tête des jeunes mariés, qu'on a pas vu la voiture fonçer sur nous en sens inverse .

\- Un accident de voiture ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui moi ça va, je conduisais et Mahyar était sur le siège passager.

\- Tu as prévenu Bob ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, si il apprend que son ami est tombé dans le coma, trois jours avant son mariage...On lui trouvera une excuse.

\- DANS LE COMA ! Krayn sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit Mahyar dans un lit, ses tresses étaient dans un piteux état, brûlé et arraché à certains endroits. Sa jambe était plâtrée et il avait une minèrve autour du cou.

Krayn s'avança tout doucement et lui prit délicatement la main.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, mon ami, tiens le coup.

à ces mots il s'effondra dans les bras de Seb qui l'avait suivi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Krayn, il est fort, il s'en remettra. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Après tout c'est le maître du jeu.


	5. Tentation Interdite

Comment avait-il réussi à se mettre dans cette situation ?

Il ne savait guère.

Mani était parti pour trouver des papiers, de quoi ? ça il n'en s'avait rien, comme d'habitude il n'avait pas écouté, il espérait juste que Shin qui l'avait suivi les trouvent lui même.

Et il y avait ce coffre, grand, sublime.

Mani se léchait les babines, son côté voleur prenait doucement le contrôle.

Il s'approcha du coffre pour le crocheter, il plaça ses instruments de crochetage dans la serrure.

Si il trouvait un cadeau pour Shin peut-être que l'élémentaire le regaderait un peu plus.

Son coeur batta plus vite, il immaginait la scéne avec envie.

Craque !

L'elfe surpris sortit de ses penssées et remarqua qu'un morceau du crochet était resté dans la serrure pendant que lui avait le restant dans la main.

\- Et merde ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est pas concentré, c'est de la faute de Shin ! Je m'en fou, c'est de sa faute !

Le garde se retourna, l'air suspicieux et s'avança vers le coffre.

\- Heu...Heu...Super cochon activé !

Le botaniste se mit à gratter le mur comme un chien apeuré pour s'agripper deçu.

Ce qui est on ne va pas mentir, inpossible à faire.

\- Et vous là ! Cria le garde.

\- Non je ne suis pas là, c'est faux !

Le garde attrapa son bras puis le tira.

\- Je vous amène en prison.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

Le nain se retourna vers le coffre où se trouvait le crochet cassé.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Mais c'est pas moi c'est Shin !

L'élémentaire regardait la scène de loin et se demandait comment il allait le sortir de là.

Mani qui le vit, secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour lui faire conprendre de ne rien essayer et de continuer la mission sans lui, se qu'il fit, même si il était inquiet.

Le garde l'amena dans les cellules et le projeta dans une de celle-ci.

\- Aie ! Fais un peu gaffe tout de même. Cria le botaniste en se frottant le dos. Et tu sais, tu pouvais me laisser mes armes et mes vêtements, je ne les aurais pas du tout utilisé pour m'enfuir d'ici.

\- Tais-toi et amuse toi bien.

Le garde s'éloigna.

\- Bonjour.

L'elfe sursauta, il n'avait pas vu qu'une personne se trouvait aussi dans cette prison.

Le nain le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour. Répéta-il. T'es nouveau ici. Il se lécha les lèvres. Et t'es plutôt beau gosse.

\- Heu...merci...enfin...je crois.

Le nain s'approcha de Mani.

\- Mhmm, tu connais la légende sur les nains ?

\- Heu...non, c'est quoi ?

\- On dit qu'il en on une grosse.

Le nain déscendit sa main vers le bas de son ventre, il avait un sourir sadique.

\- Ha...ça ! Oui j'en avais entendu parlé. Bob ennuie souvent Grunlek.

\- Ca te tente.

Mani recula d'un pas et souffla.

\- Ho si seulement c'était Shin. Dit-il en murmurant pour que le nain ne l'entende pas.

Non merci ça ira.

\- Mais ne je te donne pas le choix mon mignon.

Le nain s'approcha assez pour plaquer l'elfe contre le mur.

\- Dégage !

\- Ho que non tu es à moi !

La voix du garde retentit.

\- Toi, fou le camp !

Le nain grogna et lacha l'elfe.

Mani s'approcha du garde et vit Mama Casse-Roc.

\- Merci, mais vous savez je me débrouillais bien sans vous.

Le garde l'attrapa et le sortit de la cellule de force.

Mama Casse-Roc lui lança ces vêtements et ces armes.

\- Allez tirez-vous ! Cria le garde.

\- Pas de problème, au revoir !

Mani s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Ouff, il avait eu chaud, c'est le cas de le dire.


	6. Les Arachnides

Bob: Attention tout le monde notre narratrice favortite va nous dire son moment préféré d'Aventures ! Allez on l'applaudit

Mani: Ouais !

Théo: J'espère que c'est quand je tue quelque chose.

 **Pas vraiment.**

Théo: Pfff, c'est nule alors.

Grunlek: Ho, tu peux pas être sympa une fois dans ta vie.

Théo: Nan.

Shin: Les enfants on se calme.

Mani: Oui faites se que dit Shin !

Théo: T'en as pas marre d'être faux cul.

Mani: Qui moi ?

Théo: Oui toi !

 **Bon vous allez me laisser parler !**

Théo: C'est fait t'as parlé, bon j'en étais où moi ?

Bob: Notre belle et intelligente narratrice voudrait bien parler Théo.

 **Merci mon ptit Bob, si ça continue tu vas devenir mon préféré. (Ou pas)**

Théo: Faux cul.

Bob: Toi même.

Grunlek: Allez s'il vous plait, moi sa m'intéresse. C'est avec qui.

 **Shin et Bob.**

Mani: Ouiiii il y a Shin ! C'est le meilleur !

 **Humm...Mais laissez moi continuer !**

Shin: Je t'en prie, belle narratrice.

Théo: Pff, mais vous êtes tous des faux cul.

 **C'est ça, c'est ça...Nous étions en journée si je me rappelle bien.**

Théo: ça va prendre des plombes.

 **Je ne te permet pas !**

 **Vous deviez retrouver un loup qui était à une sorte d'elfe en communion avec la nature, un truc du genre, ça commençait par un D je crois bien.**

Théo: On s'en fout, elle est morte.

Bob: Oui encore de ta faute.

Théo: Nan.

Grunlek/Shin: Tu lui as fait tellement peur avec ton, comment veux tu mourir, quelle en est morte !

Théo: Pas de ma faute si elle avait un coeur fragile.

Shin: Et agonisait !

Théo: Ben ouais, ainsi elle a moins agonisé.

 **ETTTT, vous deviez retrouver son ami nain.**

 **Bref je vais me dépécher, vous avez trouvé la louve avec une magnifique réussite critique par Grunlek.**

Grunlek: Merci, merci !

 **Et le nain se trouvait nez à nez avec une araignée géante que Théo a éclaté, l'araignée et le nain…**

Théo: Lui aussi allait mourir de toute manière !

Bob: Mais il aurait vécu un peu plus longtemps !

 **Pendant que Théo le tueur de petite fille, de nain et d'elfe bizard, s'occupait de la maman.**

 **Les enfants eux vous attaquaient.**

 **Et une en particulier était prète à attaquer Bob.**

 **Shin c'est retourné en bandant sa flèche puis tira sur Bob, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'au moment ou elle est passée à quelques centimètres de lui pour se loger dans l'araignée qui venait de bondir pour atterir sur ton dos.**

Grunlek: Classe !

Bob: Oui c'est vrai t'as pas vu la scène, tu étais trop occupé à essayer de ravoir ton bras méttalique qui voulais t'arracher la tête.

Grunlek: Heureusement c'est pas arrivé enfin pas cette fois-ci. Dit-il en touchant un de son œil, celui arraché bien entendu.

 **Bob voulut remercier Shin, mais vit qu'une araignée allait elle aussi sauter sur son dos.**

 **Il tendit les mains pour lancer des flammes sur l'annimal mais il ne réussit qu'à tirer sur une faible distance, la bête géante tomba sur le dos de Shin.**

 **Après bien sûr tout c'est arrangé, Bob lança de nouveau des flammes et grilla la bête du dos de Shin et Théo réussit à calmer le bras de Grunlek.**

 **Fin !**

Mani: Nan mais vous avez tué toutes les araignées !

Shin: Elles essayaient de nous injecter du poison, donc oui toutes sans aucun remord.

Mani: Mais pourtant elles sont si gentilles les miniatures. Il prit ses deux araignées de compagnie dans la main et joua avec.

Bob: C'est vrai, que Shin et moi avons eu chaud.

Shin: Surtout moi !

Bob: Oui c'est le cas de le dire !

Tout le monde rigolèrent sauf Théo.

Théo: Nul cette histoire. Il s'approcha de la sublime narratrice et lui retourna son bouclier dans la figure.

Tous: Théoooo !

Théo: Voilà elle ne nous fera plus chier avec ces histoires à la con.

Une voix grave surgit du corp de la narratrice.

 **Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça, hahaha.**

Des flammes apparaissent de par tout, et des éclaires jaillirent du ciel.

 **Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui écrit, je peux faire ce que je veux, mouahaha.**

Des araignées géantes apparurent avec comme amis tout les méchants des 4 saisons réunies et toute les personnes qui veulent se venger d'eux, pas besoin de dire que la petite fille est au premier rang.

 **Ha oui avant que je parte, cadeau Grunlek.**

Le bras de celui-ci se mit à vibrer et plongea dans l'autre œil.

Grunlek: Haaaa je suis aveugle pour de bon !

La narratrice se dissipa dans les flammes et se téléporta dans le ciel avec du pop corne pour regarder son chef d'oeuvre, et les cris des aventuriers pas du tout viriles, prenants leurs jambes à leur cou.

 **IMBECILE VOUS PENSEZ FUIRE, OH ATTENTION J'AI ENTENDU DIRE QU'IL VA AVOIR DES CHUTES DE TSUNAMI.**

A ces mots un tsunami apparu sur les aventuriers.


	7. L'Amour, Toujours

\- Shin.

\- Oui Mani ?

\- Tu sais je…t'aime beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi Mani.

Mani se donna une claque intérieurement, allez vas-y tu peux y arriver.

\- Shin je voulais dire que...L'elfe ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase.

\- Ils sont mignons.

\- Qui ?

\- Bob et Théo, je me rappellerai toujours du jour ou ils nous ont avoué qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Mani sourit, Bob leurs avait dit ça un soir, il s'était avancé en laissant Théo rouge pivoine derrière.

Puis le plus vite possible sans reprendre son souffle, il nous avait expliqué qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de 4 mois mais ils n'osaient pas nous le dire. Shin, Grunlek et moi nous nous sommes regardé mutuellement puis on éclata de rire.

\- On le sais. Dit Grunlek.

\- Quoi ! S'écria Bob.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fort pour cacher vos sentiments.

Théo s'approcha de Bob et mit une de ses mains autour du mage.

\- Mani ? Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

Mani sortit de ses pensées.

\- Heuuu...non ça ira,oublie.

Shin lui sourit.

\- Vas-y je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

\- Je suis nul pour parler, alors je vais plutôt te montrer.

Le botaniste fit un pas, leva ses mains vers le masque de Shin et le détacha.

Le coeur de l'élémentaire rata un battement, est-ce qu'il va faire ce que je pense ?

Mani approcha ses lèvres des siennent et au dernier moment dévia pour atterrir sur sa joue pâle.

\- Désolé. Dit Mani. Je sais pas se qu'il m'a pri...je n'avais pas besoin de te retirer ton masque pour te faire un bisou sur la joue, mais attends je rêve ou tu es tout rouge ?!

\- Qu...quoi ! Moi pourquoi je serais rouge ! Shin se reprit. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas faire ça de base alors vas-y assume.

\- Nan je voulais faire ça, je…bon je vais allez voir se que fait Grunlek à tout.

\- Et puis merde !

Mani n' eu pas le temps de comprendre que des lèvres fusionnèrent avec les siennes.

\- Ha ha je vous y prend enfin vous deux. Dit Grunlek avec un grand sourir.

\- C'est pas moi ! Cria Mani. C'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Que...quoi c'est faux !

Ha ses mots une voix plus grave surgit

\- Et mon petit sucre d'orge, où te caches tu, je vais te trouver mon amour !

Grunlek grimaça.

\- Mince il m'a retrouvé...bon vous ne deviez pas entendre ça.

\- Mon petit lapin au chocolat, ma petite banane flambée.

\- Heu...mon lapin au chocolat. Se mit à rigoler Mani.

\- Ma petite banane flambée. Pleura de rire Shin.

\- Mon petit…

\- C'est bon tais-toi ! S'écria Grunlek à son...petit ami ?!

\- Ha je t'ai trouvé mon baba au rhum...heu salut vous deux...c'est...heu comment dire…

\- Génant. Rectifia Grunlek.

\- Oui assez.

Shin/Mani: Enoch !

\- Ne dites rien à mon fils, Bob il risque d'avoir une attaque, même si ce serait marrant en faite.

\- Enoch !

\- Je blague, Grun.

\- Papa !

\- Génial, bonjour fils ! Alors vous êtes toujours ensemble, je suis étonné que le paladin ne t'ai pas encore tué.

\- Merci de tinquiéter pour moi, enfin je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis là pour Grunlek voilà c'est dit, on sort ensemble.

\- Quoi Grunlek est devenu ma belle mère !

\- Et ! Grogna Grunlek.

\- D'une certaine façon, oui. Dit Enoch.

Shin attrapa le bras de Mani et l'enmena plus loin, hors de la grosse dispute qui était sur le point d'éclater entre Enoch et Bob.

\- Shin.

\- Je t'aime Mani.

\- Je t'aime Shin.

Et ils s'emmbrasèrent de nouveau.


	8. Quand tout va Bien

Mahyar, Krayn et Seb étaient partis rendre visite à Bob, mais attention c'était une surprise !

M: Salut Seb.

S: Coucou, ça faisait longtemps mon pote. Krayn, n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

K: Si...je...suis là, piouf !

M/S: Haaaa !

Krayn était arrivé derrirère eux.

K: Désolé, mais si vous aviez vu vos tête, hihi.

Les trois amis partirent dans la voiture de Seb, ils avaient au minimum 3 heures de route, mais ça ils s'en fichaient, tout ce qu'ils voulaient voir étaient le regard de joie que Bob leurs auraient lançé.

Malheureusement, une heure plus tard un pneu éclata.

M: Gégnial, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

S: On remet un pneu tiens, tu veux faire quoi d'autre ?

K: On est au milieu de nule part...Mahyar tu sais regarder à combien de kilomètre on se situe de la première ville ?

M: 4 killomètres, et à 7 km pour remettre un pneu.

S: Allez on remonte, je préviens juste que je devrais rouler beaucoup moins vite pour ne pas que ma voiture s'abîme d'avantage.

Trois killomètres plus tard.

PFFCHHHHHTTT

K: Sa fume !

M: Bon maintenant c'est le moteur…

S: Ma voiture, ma belle voiture, qu'est ce qu'on t'as fait !

K: Bon et bien le restant du chemin il va falloir la pouser.

M: Ouais j'ai hâte.

S: J'en peux plus !

K: Pourquoi c'est si lourd !

M: La prochaine fois je ne viens plus avec.

S: Il n'y aura plus jamais de prochaine fois.

K: Là, un garagiste !

M: Ouiiiiiiii !

S: Bonjour, le moteur de ma voiture a laché, et un pneu aussi.

G: Laissez moi voir. Il regarda le pneu. Le pneu je l'ai ici pas de problème, je vais vous le chercher pendant ce temps quelqu'un peux ouvrir le capos pour que je puisse voir si cela vient bien du moteur.

K: D'accord merci. Krayn alla ouvrir le capos et quand il l'ouvrit il fut aspergé d'huile ….

S/M: S'étouffa de rire.

G: Ho mon pauvre monsieur ! La voiture est bien amochée il me fera une bonne semaine pour la réparer.

K/S/M: Combien !

G: Une semaine.

Bob, venait de terminer d'enregisté un épisode lorsqu'il entendit sonner et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça.

Krayn était rempli d'un drôle de liquide noire qui avait l'air un peu visqueux, Seb était allongé par terre en train de reprendre son souffle, et suait à grosses gouttes, quant à Mahyar il avait l'air très fatigué, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certain endroit.

B: Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé !

K: On devait juste te faire une surprise à la base.

S: Mais ma voiture m'a laché.

M: Et maintenant nous voilà.

A ces mots Krayn et Mahyar rejoignirent Seb sur le sol.

 **P.S: Je ne savais pas choisir entre Mahyar, Krayn et Seb, donc j'ai pris les trois.**

B: Pour une fois que je suis heureux de ne pas être le préféré.

K: Nan, mais tu m'as lancé se truc dégeu sur moi ! Et je suis un de tes préférés ! REVOLTE, REVOLTE!

M: ça va je suis celui qui s'en est le mieux tiré.

S: Ma bagnole, t'as défoncé ma bagnole !

Fred: Rhoo ! C'est bon, on s'en fou de vos problèmes ! Ce qui devrait plutôt vous déranger est que je ne suis même pas passé dans un dialogue !

B/K/M/S: On s'en fou !

Fred: Partit pleurer dans un coin.

 **Et voilà tout se fini bien, sauf pour Fred...**


	9. Ha! Ces jeunes

\- Bonjour Viktor ! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme chaque fois, mon ami.

Viktor lui fit un signe de tête et continua son chemin. Il en avait marre de voir ces sourires sur leurs visages, comme si ils avaient réussi à avoir la paix.

Oui c'était une belle journée de même que hier, avant-hier...Bon bref vous connaissez la suite, au paradis, tout est merveilleux pour ceux qui ont la paix.

Et ceux qui ne l'ont pas, et bien ils passent la journée à rêvasser sur leurs anciennes vies, de se qu'ils ont fait d'essentielle.

Moi, je suis entre les deux, c'est chouette d'être mort, on a plus de problèmes. Fini les guerres, les meurtres ...

Mais les personnes qui compteent le plus pour moi ne sont pas là, sc'est ça le hic, ce qui me manque pour avoir véritablement la paix ce sont mes amismais surtout Théo mon fils adoptif.

Alors je passe mon temps qui est infini à les regarder sur terre et les voir galérer, contre leurs ennemis.

C'est très simple de pouvoir visionner le monde, on a qu'à juste aller dans le bâtiment central, celui où se trouve les chefs suppérieurs et c'est bon, on y trouvre de nombreux miroirs qui nous projettent nimporte quoi qui viens du Cratère.

Je peux continuer mes aventures avec eux même si il ne me voyent plus, je suis toujours là, jusqu'au dernier retardataire qui rejoindra ce monde, notre paradis.

Car oui je sais bien que aucun démon n'est ici avec nous, ils se retrouvent tous au enfer et c'est mieux ainsi.

Mais Bob est quelqu'un de généreux, senssible et essaye à tout pris d'aider les autres même si sa nature de demi-démon n'est pas très d'accord, il tient le coup, bien sûr des fois il craque mais il arrive toujours à se ravoir, et il s'en veux éperdument.

Je suis persuadé que ce sera notre tout premier démon au paradis, il faut bien un début pour tout, non ?

\- Salut Vik ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi Bragg ?

\- Bha, la routine mon pote, j'ai entendu dire que Arcana était passée dans le côté obscure. **(De la force ! Ou pas.)**

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien...je pensais jusque que je comptais plus que ce maudit père de Bob, Enoch si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Oui c'est bien ça.

\- J'espérais que quand elle arrivera ici, nous serions ensemble, en paix...mais elle a préféré rejoindre l'enfer et de...m'abandonner. Bref je vais ne pas t'ennuyer avec ça, à plus.

\- A plus.

Viktor continua sa route jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Il salua le plus de monde qu'il pu puis s'avança vers un des miroirs.

\- Alors, voyons voir ce qu'ils m'ont encore fait comme conneries ces cinq là.

QUOI ! Mais non Mani, n'ammène pas Shin dans tes idioties, voler des papiers dans le bureau du roi des nains, très bonne idée...NON ! Mani ! Laches ce coffre et surtout ne te prend pas pour…si il l'a fait… mais t'es pas une araignée, tu ne sais pas monter au plafond ! pfff mais vous êtes pas

possible ! Allez Gg Mani en prison…

Ha les jeunes...


	10. Merci aux Aventuriers

**Bon allez assayez vous, vous dix.**

Fred: Que faisont nous ici avec les persos de ficton ?

Théo: Le perso de ficton t'en merde.

B.O.B: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui.

Bob: Et bien moi, je suis trop content de rencontrer Balthazar !

B.O.B: Merci, moi aussi je suis content de te rencontrer même si le fait d'être une personne complètement créé, avec un caractère précis, ma nature, mon histoire,etc. N'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui me fait plaisir, mais bon faisons avec.

Grunlek: Moi ça me dérange pas d'être quelqu'un de créé de toutes pièces, je ne vous auriez jamais connu sinon.

Shin: C'est gentil merci, ne pas te connaître aurait été décevant.

Krayn: Je me demande ce qu'on fait là tout de même.

Eden s'approcha de Krayn, et lui même la caressa.

K: Heureux de te connaître aussi ma belle.

Seb: Shin tu pourras me montrer un tire d'arc après ?

Sh: Ouais pas de problème, mon ami.

Mani: Et, et ! Mahyar ! Comme c'est toi qui à créé l'univers je ne devrais pas être en réalité le chef du groupe des aventuriers ?

T: Même pas en rêve.

Mahyar: Tu l'es ne tinquiète pas. Dit-il faiblement pour que Mani soit le seul à l'entendre.

 **Hum, hum je suis là, vous discuterez plus tard, je sais que vous êtes heureux de vous rencontrer mais je suis sûr que Mahyar vous téléportera encore dans le Cratère grâce à sa sublime plume.**

 **Mais ici c'est moi qui parle, et pour être sûr que notre chère B.O.B ne s'emmelle pas, j'écris dans mon scénario que vos lèvres disparaissent.**

 **Elle donna un claquement de doigt et leurs bouches se dissipèrent.**

Tous: Mhmmmm mhmm.

 **Calmez vous je vous les rendraient après.**

 **Donc je commence.**

 **Chères aventuriers du Cratère et de la Terre je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, vous nous faites rigoler à en pleurer dû à toutes vos conneries.**

 **Même si des fois j'avais envie de vous crier d'arréter de faire nimporte quoi juste pendant 5 minutes.**

 **Bref, vous donnez le sourire à beaucoup de personnes qui passent un moment difficile dans leurs vies, physiquement que mentalment, vous leurs faites vraiment du bien, et je suis sûr que vous le ressenter.**

 **Je ne vois presque que dans les commentaire des «Ma drogueee», «Je spam les abonnements pour enfin voir Aventures apparaître», vous voyez ce bohneur, s'est grâce à vous tout ça.**

 **Bon je ne veux pas être trop sentimental, alors je reste là dans mon discour et surtout quand plus il est 4h du mat chez moi !**

 **Alors juste merci, merci, merci, merci, et encore merci du font du coeur de nous faire oublier tout nos soucis. Et continuez le plus longtemps possible.**

 **Une larme coula de sa joue.**

 **Salutttt, et à bienôt dans vos nouvelles Aventures. A ces mots elle disparu.**

Tous: MHHHHHMMMMMMMM.

 **La narratrice chez elle: Ouii ! Dodo, mais attend je n'ai pas oublié quelque chose ?**

 **Bha ça ne doit pas être très important, bonne nuitttt.**


End file.
